El prisionero de la celda 390 de Azkaban
by Vanelg12
Summary: La historia de un hombre inocente que pagó por un crimen que no cometió. Esta historia se centrará también en otros personajes, aunque su protagonista sea mi personaje favorito de JKR: Sirius Black. Habrá saltos en el tiempo, flashbacks de la época de los merodeadores, drama familiar de los Black y mi primer intento de redactar un ship hxh: Wolfstar (es inevitable, ¡me encantan!)


_El universo en que se basa este fanfic, así como sus personajes, no me pertenece; todo es creación de J.K. Rowling, autora de Harry Potter y mente brillante tras la que se encuentra el mundo mágico que inspiró esta historia. _

**~PRÓLOGO~**

Podía escuchar la lluvia golpeando los antiguos muros de piedra, sin cesar, cada vez más fuerte, y acompañada por un viento que se colaba por la pequeña ventana con barrotes de hierro macizo. Sirius Black se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento poco fructífero de entrar en calor. Estaba sentado en el duro suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y las piernas recogidas contra su pecho. No importaba cómo se colocase, incluso con cien mantas de lana encima la humedad helada seguiría calándolo hasta los huesos. En Azkabán siempre hacía frío.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a castañear los dientes mientras sus ojos grises seguían clavados en algún punto fijo en medio de las sombras. Había anochecido y la luz de las antorchas de los pasillos era tan escasa que algunos puntos de su celda estaban completamente sumidos en la oscuridad. Eso no le daba miedo, nunca había sido un hombre miedoso precisamente, pero al final sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad.

Había perdido a mucha gente, demasiada... No había podido proteger a los que consideraba como su propia familia o, más bien, como su verdadera familia. No había podido salvar ni a James ni a Lily Potter, ni tampoco a muchos otros que había considerado amigos y compañeros. Y los pocos que seguían con vida lo considerarían ahora un asesino, un traidor, un monstruo. Aunque lo entendía... ¿porque cómo iban a saber ellos la verdad?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas, apretando los puños hasta que sintió que las uñas se clavaban en las palmas de sus manos. Muchas veces, cuando cerraba los ojos, lo asaltaban las imágenes de aquella horrible noche en Godric's Hollow, imágenes que se habían grabado a fuego en su memoria. A su mejor amigo, a quien había querido como a un hermano, lo había encontrado a escasa distancia de la entrada de la casa. Su varita aún estaba apretada con fuerza en su mano y su cuerpo estaba completamente rígido; su mirada, sin albergar ningún signo de vida. Y luego la había encontrado a ella, a Lily, con la piel del rostro completamente pálida. Había muerto intentando proteger al pequeño, a Harry, que esa noche se había convertido en un huérfano. ¿Por qué era todo tan injusto?, ¿por qué tenía que crecer un niño sin el amor de sus padres?, ¿por qué ellos habían sido asesinados cuando eran tan jóvenes?, ¿por qué él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo?

_¡No!_

Sirus abrió los ojos de golpe, con las pupilas casi dilatadas al completo. En aquel lugar a veces era demasiado fácil dejarse llevar por pensamientos tristes, sumergirse en esas aguas en las que la línea que separaba la cordura de la locura era muy, muy fina. Muchos se habían sumergido a voluntad para no regresar jamás a la superficie, muchos se habían ahogado y muerto en apenas meses o incluso semanas. Él, en cambio, siempre se las había arreglado para esquivar ese terrible destino.

Al principio la desesperación hacía que su memoria volase a sus recuerdos más felices. Recordaba a su hermano Regulus jugando cuando los dos eran muy pequeños, recordaba su primer día en Hogwarts, recordaba sus aventuras junto a los merodeadores, su primer partido de Quidditch o la primera vez que había logrado transformarse en un perro y dominado así sus poderes como animago.

Y, otras veces, lo recordaba a él. A Remus, a Lunático.

Los últimos meses antes de la muerte de Lily y James no habían sido fáciles; se habían distanciado y todo había sido por su culpa, por su error. ¿Cómo había podido desconfiar de él al punto de creer que era el traidor?, ¿cómo había estado tan ciego como para pensar que Peter era el inocente de la historia? Un sonido ronco y bajo salió de su garganta, algo similar a un sollozo o a un gruñido de frustración. Recordaba haberse sentido terriblemente dolido cuando sus sospechas se habían centrado en Lupin, su gran amigo, por el que había comenzado a sentir algo más intenso que ni él mismo entendía y que tampoco había llegado a aceptar del todo.

Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en él, intentaba recordar los buenos momentos. Y cuando sentía que algo parecido a la felicidad lo dominaba y una sensación de calidez invadía su pecho casi se olvidaba de dónde estaba. Casi. Esa sensación nunca duraba demasiado.

—No, por favor —suplicó en un hilo de voz, levantando la vista cuando empezó a sentir aún más frío del habitual. Una figura negra y encapuchada se había acercado a su celda y una de sus manos huesudas y putrefactas rodeó uno de los barrotes de hierro, acercando su rostro cubierto de sombras—. No… —pidió de nuevo, inútilmente, mientras se incorporaba lentamente sin dejar de apoyar su espalda contra la pared.

De pronto había comenzado a sentirse muy, muy cansado… y triste. Toda la felicidad que podía haber experimentado hacía unos momentos se había esfumado y había dejado un vacío de desesperación y nostalgia. El dementor se había comenzado a alimentar de su pequeño momento de paz, de sus recuerdos más felices, y a medida que lo hacía el brillo en la mirada del animago iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa y todo su cuerpo tembló de frío y desesperanza. De pronto todo se volvió negro y fue cayendo hasta que su cabeza golpeó el duro suelo de piedra al cerrarse sus ojos.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrirlos ya no era de noche. Una tenue luz gris se colaba por su ventana y unas gotas caían directamente del techo hacia su rostro, humedeciendo su tez pálida y su pelo negro y enmarañado. Pestañeó un par de veces y rodó hacia un lado hasta quedarse tumbado de espaldas, con la vista fija en el techo, mientras intentaba reunir fuerzas. Sentía que su cuerpo pesaba demasiado y esa sensación de tristeza no lo había abandonado, pero un pensamiento surgió en lo más profundo de su mente e hizo que esa tristeza fuese menos intensa. No era un pensamiento alegre, ni mucho menos, de hecho era algo obsesivo que no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez.

_"Eres inocente. Eres inocente. Eres inocente._

_Sirius Black es inocente."_


End file.
